Nero has a Twin
by superman6
Summary: Nero finally gets to meet his twin sister, but she isn't visiting for a reunion.
1. Chapter 1

Nero Has A Twin

A/N: Okay I know I haven't written a story in a while so I hope this one is pretty good.

Chapter 1

It was just another day in Fortuna for Nero. Two months had passed since he and Dante defeated His Holiness and rescued Kyrie. Now Nero and Kyrie stayed at the Opera House. Nero was sitting on the couch upstairs flipping through channels. "Damn, is this what normal people do everyday?" Nero was always afraid that Kyrie would never accept him because of his arm, but she did.

Nero turned the TV off, picked up a magazine, propped his legs up and started reading. He didn't even hear Kyrie come up the stairs when she climbed onto him (and yes she was straddling him). Nero nearly fell off of the couch when he saw her. She was smiling that warm smile that he loved. "What's going on?" Nero asked, afraid there might be trouble. "Nothing, I um broke a vase." Then Kyrie got a naughty look on her face. "Did you hurt yourself? Are you okay?"

Nero asked looking up at her. "No, but…I might need a spanking." "Well, I don't have my fly swatter." Nero said as he pulled Kyrie down and kissed her passionately. Kyrie started rubbing her hands all over Nero's chest. He was wearing his usual black t shirt, red zip-up jacket, and blue coat. Kyrie loved that red jacket, and then Nero moved down to her neck and started sucking on it. Kyrie let out a moan, and Nero was starting to unbutton her shirt when he heard a crash downstairs. "What the hell?" Nero sprang into action and grabbed Red Queen and Blue Rose. Nero told Kyrie to stay upstairs as he raced downstairs. When he reached the bottom, he saw scarecrow demons with blades on the arms and legs. "Now I thought that scarecrows were supposed to stay in cornfields and keep crows away?" Nero said sarcastically.

One scarecrow, with a blade for a leg, jumped in the air and spun toward him. Nero was taking out Blue Rose when a blade plunged into the scarecrow. A woman he had never seen before who was wearing a black mini skirt, black silk corset, and stiletto boots grabbed the sword out of the scarecrow and started attacking the rest of them. Nero helped out by stabbing the others. He took one scarecrow and jump-kicked it. After all the demons were killed Nero faced the woman. She had long, brunette hair with pale skin. "Who the hell are you?" Nero asked ready to fight. "My name is Anna and I'm your twin sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Nero Has A Twin

A/N: Okay I know I haven't written a story in a while so I hope this one is pretty good.

Chapter 1

It was just another day in Fortuna for Nero. Two months had passed since he and Dante defeated His Holiness and rescued Kyrie. Now Nero and Kyrie stayed at the Opera House. Nero was sitting on the couch upstairs flipping through channels. "Damn, is this what normal people do everyday?" Nero was always afraid that Kyrie would never accept him because of his arm, but she did.

Nero turned the TV off, picked up a magazine, propped his legs up and started reading. He didn't even hear Kyrie come up the stairs when she climbed onto him (and yes she was straddling him). Nero nearly fell off of the couch when he saw her. She was smiling that warm smile that he loved. "What's going on?" Nero asked, afraid there might be trouble. "Nothing, I um broke a vase." Then Kyrie got a naughty look on her face. "Did you hurt yourself? Are you okay?"

Nero asked looking up at her. "No, but…I might need a spanking." "Well, I don't have my fly swatter." Nero said as he pulled Kyrie down and kissed her passionately. Kyrie started rubbing her hands all over Nero's chest. He was wearing his usual black t shirt, red zip-up jacket, and blue coat. Kyrie loved that red jacket, and then Nero moved down to her neck and started sucking on it. Kyrie let out a moan, and Nero was starting to unbutton her shirt when he heard a crash downstairs. "What the hell?" Nero sprang into action and grabbed Red Queen and Blue Rose. Nero told Kyrie to stay upstairs as he raced downstairs. When he reached the bottom, he saw scarecrow demons with blades on the arms and legs. "Now I thought that scarecrows were supposed to stay in cornfields and keep crows away?" Nero said sarcastically.

One scarecrow, with a blade for a leg, jumped in the air and spun toward him. Nero was taking out Blue Rose when a blade plunged into the scarecrow. A woman he had never seen before who was wearing a black mini skirt, black silk corset, and stiletto boots grabbed the sword out of the scarecrow and started attacking the rest of them. Nero helped out by stabbing the others. He took one scarecrow and jump-kicked it. After all the demons were killed Nero faced the woman. She had long, brunette hair with pale skin. "Who the hell are you?" Nero asked ready to fight. "My name is Anna and I'm your twin sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Nero Has A Twin

A/N: Okay I know I haven't written a story in a while so I hope this one is pretty good.

Chapter 1

It was just another day in Fortuna for Nero. Two months had passed since he and Dante defeated His Holiness and rescued Kyrie. Now Nero and Kyrie stayed at the Opera House. Nero was sitting on the couch upstairs flipping through channels. "Damn, is this what normal people do everyday?" Nero was always afraid that Kyrie would never accept him because of his arm, but she did.

Nero turned the TV off, picked up a magazine, propped his legs up and started reading. He didn't even hear Kyrie come up the stairs when she climbed onto him (and yes she was straddling him). Nero nearly fell off of the couch when he saw her. She was smiling that warm smile that he loved. "What's going on?" Nero asked, afraid there might be trouble. "Nothing, I um broke a vase." Then Kyrie got a naughty look on her face. "Did you hurt yourself? Are you okay?"

Nero asked looking up at her. "No, but…I might need a spanking." "Well, I don't have my fly swatter." Nero said as he pulled Kyrie down and kissed her passionately. Kyrie started rubbing her hands all over Nero's chest. He was wearing his usual black t shirt, red zip-up jacket, and blue coat. Kyrie loved that red jacket, and then Nero moved down to her neck and started sucking on it. Kyrie let out a moan, and Nero was starting to unbutton her shirt when he heard a crash downstairs. "What the hell?" Nero sprang into action and grabbed Red Queen and Blue Rose. Nero told Kyrie to stay upstairs as he raced downstairs. When he reached the bottom, he saw scarecrow demons with blades on the arms and legs. "Now I thought that scarecrows were supposed to stay in cornfields and keep crows away?" Nero said sarcastically.

One scarecrow, with a blade for a leg, jumped in the air and spun toward him. Nero was taking out Blue Rose when a blade plunged into the scarecrow. A woman he had never seen before who was wearing a black mini skirt, black silk corset, and stiletto boots grabbed the sword out of the scarecrow and started attacking the rest of them. Nero helped out by stabbing the others. He took one scarecrow and jump-kicked it. After all the demons were killed Nero faced the woman. She had long, brunette hair with pale skin. "Who the hell are you?" Nero asked ready to fight. "My name is Anna and I'm your twin sister.


End file.
